Naruto The Gamer Uzumaki
by King-Of-Gods
Summary: This is a Naruto who has had the Gamer Ability for a while now. This is a Naruto who has been hated more than the original. This is a Naruto who is a Survivor and not an Idiot who does pranks for attention. He has lived in The Forest of Death for a while now and has created some skills as well as gained other abilities. {This fanfiction will be a Harem and will have Lemons.}
1. The Prologue

**{{AN: Hello there. You all must be suprised to see me again condiering how long it has been. I know many of you probably want me to continue my old stories, but right now i just need a change of pace. I promise to get back to them...eventually. For now i hope you all enjoy this new story.}}  
**

* * *

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**[[Time Skip: Amount of Time Skipped]]**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**Location: ~State or Country, City~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

** Biju/Demon/God Speech: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Rasengan"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Scene Transition: ...**

**{AN: Now thats over with, its time to start!}**

* * *

***POV: Third Person***

**~Elemental Nations, Land of Fire, Hidden Leaf Village, Training Ground 44~**

**(Four years before cannon begins)**

Naruto Uzumaki also known as The Kyuubi Jinchuriki to most of the adult citizens of the village as well as known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to his surrogate Grandfather: Hiruzen Sarutobi, his Godfather: Jiriya, the genius of the leaf: Itachi Uchiha, and the only surviving student of the Fourth Hokage: Kakashi Hatake. The young Naruto unfortunately did not now of his status as son of Minato Namikaze: The Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki: The Red Death or of his status as The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. Ironically and Funnily enough while both his parents were loved by the Hidden Leaf Village citizens with his mother being the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi as well as a famous Jonin while his father was The Yellow Flash of The Hidden Leaf he was actually hated by a majority of the populace because of his status of being a Jinchuriki being made public knowledge.

Thankfully Hiruzen also known as The Third Hokage or The God of Shinobi was able to put a law in place that forbade the citizens from spreading the knowledge to the next generation under the threat of torture and or death. Unfortunately despite the law being in place some parents who hated Naruto would reward their children, any person, or any shinobi who hurt him. The damage ranged from physical with beatings from mobs of people, to mental by people restricting what he learned, and to emotional by being called hateful names. They also overpriced him on clothes, food, books, tools, and anything he could possibly want or need. Even when the people gave him stuff it was usually rotten food, uncomfortably small dirty extremely noticeable clothing, gave him rusty tools, and a bunch of other things that would effect him negatively.

All of this was being done from since the day he was born. Only with the influence of The Third Hokage could he actually even start to get somewhat decent stuff, but it wasnt much since Hiruzen was so busy running the village.

The sad part is that he is only eight years old now and currently had no way to protect himself from the hateful and spiteful people of The Hidden Leaf Village without breaking the law so running away from mobs and surviving off the land in Training Ground 44 also known as The Forest of Death was his only option since he could hunt animals for food and use the fur off the animals to make his own clothes.

Because of Naruto's large diet of meat from dead animals, non poisonous berries, non poisonous leaves and a healthy amount of exercise from out running large predators, carrying heavy dead animals, climbing trees with his bare hands, hunting at night, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, swinging from vines, killing dangerous animals, fighting deadly beasts, and carrying multiple heavy wooden logs had transformed his body into a five foot eight inch buff male with muscularly thick arms and legs as well as a chiseled chest and six pack abs. Due to genetics, a healthy diet, and a large amount of chakra Naruto was packing a seven inch long and three inch wide manhood that had a mushroom tip. Due to how his body transformed him from a runt into a young man who could become a great ninja as well as lover in the future.

Most would ask: How does an eight year old survive in a place called The Forest of Death? Well the first part of the answer was four previous years of living inside the dangerous training grounds and the other part of the answer was an ability called: The Gamer which is how Naruto was able to find out so much about himself. Speaking about the young blond boy he was currently wearing a brown fur shirt, brown fur pants, brown fur boots, and brown fur fingerless gloves while on a tree in the middle of a huge dense forest. He would crouch down low and stay close to the tree's trunk in order to hide himself among the brush and shadows. As Naruto did this he would whisper "Stats." as quiet as poassible so he could see where he was level and skill wise.

**-Character Page-**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Age: Eight Years Old**

**Titles: The Gamer, Survivalist, Yang Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Descendent **

**Level: 10**

**EXP: 100/800**

**Chakra Natures: Wind, Water, Lightning**

**[Bonuses only apply when using Kyuubi Chakra Mode and Uzumaki Genes] {Uzumaki Genes are always active.}**

**HP: 5,000/5,000 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x9 KCM, +1,000 Health per Minute]**

**SP: 5,000/5,000 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x9 KCM, +1,000 Stamina per Minute]**

**CP: 9,000/9,000 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x9 KCM, +10,000 Chakra per Minute]**

**MP: 5,000/5,000 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x9 KCM, +1,000 Mana per Minute] **

**Strength: 12 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x9 KCM]**

**Vitality: 12 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] [x9 KCM]**

**Perception: 8 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] **** [x4 KCM] **

**Defense: 14 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x9 KCM]**

**Charisma: 10 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x4 KCM] ****{Charisma can be used to Intimidate or Convince.}**

**Intelligence: 6 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x4 KCM]**

**Wisdom: 8 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] [x4 KCM]**

**Agility: 20 [x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x9 KCM]**

**Luck: ? [Your Luck has been both cursed and blessed. Forever cursed to face adversity. Forever blessed to overcome it. What determines if you succeed or fail is your Karma. Do good things and the more chances you have to succeed. Do bad things and the more chances you have to fail. Luck also determines Crit Chances and Crit Damage.]**

**AP: 16 {Ability Points. Used to upgrade any of the Stats above except Luck for obvious reasons.}**

**Bio: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was born on October 10th three years ago. On the night of his birth a mysterious masked man named ? attacked his father, Minato Namikaze also known as The Fourth Hokage and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki also known as The Red Death. Because Kushina was the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi the Biju escaped on the night of Naruto's birth due to ?'s attack. Because of the Kyuubi being free once Minato made ? flee he would seal the mighty beast into Naruto at the cost of his own life. ****Unfortunately Kushina died that night as well from exhaustion and being impaled by the Kyuubi leaving Naruto an orphan. Minato also managed to split the Kyuubi's power in half making two parts: The Yang Part and The Yin Part. Yang Chakra amplifies the Physical side of Chakra making the body much more stronger. Unfortunately due to this Naruto has an imbalance lacking Yin Chakra which enhances the mind, awareness, learning, life, making jutsu, and noticing things making his life harder. Fun Fact: Kushina is related to Mito Uzumaki by being her Niece. Mito Uzumaki is the wife of the First Hokage: Hashirama Senju making her Naruto's Great Aunt and making Hashirama as well as Tobirama Senju; the Second Hokage his Great Uncles.**

**Inventory: Enhanced Burial Blade, Enhanced Blunderbuss, Animal Fur x16, Animal Meat x16, Custom Knife x10, Custom Spear x10, Bow, Arrow x 10.**

**_Buffs_:**

**_Yang Kyuubi Jinchuriki:_ Because you are the Jinchuriki to half of the Kyuubi all Physical stats get a multiplier of 9 when using all of the Kyuubi's Yang Chakra. Also your immune to all poisons, regen Chakra faster, and have a healing factor.**

**_Uzumaki Genes_: Because you are of Uzumaki descent you are related to the Sage of Six Paths. Your cousins are the legendary Senju Clan. This allows your Chakra reserves to be large, your Chakra to be powerful, and for your Chakra to be dense. You will also have a knack for Sealing Jutsu's, a Longer Life Span, as well as a chance to unlock The Adamantine Sealing Chains which are able to hold a Biju in place due to the fact that they absorb the energy from the beast and can apply sealing jutsu's onto things or people. Everything gets a multiplier of 6.**

**_Perks_:**

**_The Gamer_: Due to being chosen to receive the ability known as The Gamer, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze gains the Skills _Gamer's Mind _and _Gamer's Body_ at MAX level. The Skill known as _Gamer's Mind _Negates all mental problems, negates all influencing techniques, negates all Illusion's, and negates any effects that relate to the Mind. The Skill known as _Gamer's Body _makes it so that it is impossible to loose any limbs, have visible damage, negates all poison's, allows Naruto to use Magic Skills, and allows Naruto to become stronger through leveling up.**

**_Survivalist_: Due to living in The Forest of Death for a year you are able to know your way around the deadly forest. You know which places are safe and which places are not. You also have basic survival skills at MAX Level which include: Set Camp, Make Fire, Fish, Hunt, Skin, Cook, Hide, Hold Breath, Free Climb, Cover Sent, Danger Sense, Focus Listen, Focus Smell, Focus Vision, Focus Feel, and Trap Crafting.**

**_Debuff's_:**

**_Incomplete Jinchuriki_: Because of the fact that the Yin Half of The Kyuubi's Yin Chakra is forever sealed within Minato Namikaze and taken with him to the great beyond you will never have a balanced boost to all of your stats. Only gets a multiplier of 4 to all Mental stats.**

_**Naturally Learned or Taught Skills**__**:**_

_**Self Taught Knife**_**_ Combat_ (Level: 14): Due to using a make shift knife when killing the animals in The Forest of Death you have gained this skill to help Naruto. Gives [+3] to both Strength, Agility, and Perception when using a Knife or Kunai.**

_**Self Taught Spear**** Combat **_**(Level: 14): When more deadly animals began hunting Naruto he made spears for himself so he could have more distance and could throw them if necessary. Gives [+6] to Agility, [+4] to Strength, and [+6] to Perception when using a spear.**

_**Self Taught Archery**_** (Level: 14): Unfortunately more bigger and even more deadlier animals began to hunt down Naruto forcing him to use a bow and arrow to attack from a far away distance. It also helped with the large birds of prey. Gives [+8] to Agility, [+6] to Strength, and [+8] to Perception when using a bow and arrow.**

_**Self Taught**** Swordsmanship **_**(Level: 14): Using the sword-sycthe trick weapon gifted to him by the game he used it to hunt the even more dangerous beasts that a Knife, a Spear, and Arrows could not handle. Gives [+8] to agility, Strength, and Perception when using a sword.**

**_Self Taught Scythe Proficiency _(Level: 14): Using the sword-sycthe trick weapon in its Sycthe mode to make hunting the Apex predators that his other weapons could not handle. Gives [+10] to Agility, ****Strength, and Perception when using a scythe.**

_**Gun Handling and Aiming**_** (Level: 14): When he received the sword-sycthe trick weapon he also got a blunderbus shotgun that allowed for him to Stun enemies and damage them with energy bullets made from Chakra. The Bullets of Energy can be changed so that they can be enhanced by Wind, Water, or Lightning. Gives [+12] to Agility and Perception, but [+14] to Strength when using a Gun.**

_**Chakra Charge**_ **(Level: 30): Naruto in his desperation to keep his body enhanced of Chakra learned that he could charge his Chakra up back to full when he is close to running out.**

_**Sprint**_** (Level: 30): Naruto knew that to survive in The Forest of Death that there was two things that were the most important above all else. Running like hell was on your ass is one of them.**

_**Chakra Control**_** (Level: 8): Controlling the large force of energy in his body was nearly impossible. Nearly. Though wild and untamable such as his namesake it could be forced to be brought to heel, however it will always fight to be as free and destructive as the Maelstrom.**

_**Adamantine Sealing Chains**_** (Level 14): A special ability within the Uzumaki Clan. Used to apply seals onto places, things, or people more easily. Can be used to restrain the 9 Biju. The tips of the chains are sharpened to allow the user to battle with them. Also all chains can be controlled like extra Arms meaning that it is a ****subconscious effort. As the user levels up this skill the stronger the chains, the sharper the points, and the amount of chains increase. The current amount of chains Naruto can summon and use: 8. Chain damage is [+14] to Agility, Perception, and Strength.**

_**Detroit Smash**_** (Level: 14): A technique used by all bearers of One For All. The user gathers energy into the arm, fist, and shoulder powering up the users strength and enhancing the limb so it will not break. With this technique the user can punch hard and fast enough to displace the air creating a shockwaves, blasts of air, and mach cones. However this technique focus' on the fist's striking power and blunt damage instead of wind pressure, ****shockwaves, and blasts of air. Damage is [+18] to Strength and [+14] to Perception as well as Agility.**

_**Delaware Smash **_**(Level: 14): A technique used by Izuku Midoriya, the 9th bearer of One For All. Instead of gathering energy into the users arms this technique is the energy going into the fingers allowing the user to flick smaller air blasts and creating small shockwaves. Damage is [+14] to Strength and [+18] to Perception as well as Agility.**

_**Texas Smash **_**(Level: 14): A technique used by Toshinori Yagi, the 8th bearer of One For All. Much like the Detroit Smash the user gathers energy into their arm, fist, and shoulder powering up their strength and enhancing the limb, but instead of focusing on striking power or blunt damage it focus' on the wind pressure, shockwaves, and blasts of air. Damage is [+16] to Strength and [+20] to Perception as well as Agility.**

_**Carolina Smash**_** (Level: 14): A technique used by Toshinori Yagi, the 8th bearer of One For All. The user puts both their arms in front of their body in an X crossing over each other with their hands flat and gathers their energy into the hands and fingers. Once near a target the user will move their hands and arms down in an X shape. This technique allows the user to attack their enemy with an X shaped wind slash. Damage is [+18] to Perception, Strength, and Agility.**

_**Shoot Style**_** (Level: 14): A technique used by Izuku Midoriya, the 9th bearer of One For All. Instead of energy gathering into the users fingers or arms it gathers into the legs enhancing the limbs so they don't break and granting them more strength as well as giving him more speed. This allows the user to kick blasts of air, make shockwaves, and creating streaks when running. Damage is [+20] to Strength, Agility, and Perception**

_**Full Cowling **_**(Level: 14): A technique used by all bearers of One For All. The user gathers the energy into all of their body and evenly spreads it all across. This is used to control One For All better by using smaller percentages of its powers and it allows the user to increase their strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, senses, and stamina evenly. This can also enhance the users senses, reflexes, and makes the user emit a small amount of bio-electricity. Boost is [x10] to all stats.**

_**The United States of Smash**_** (Level: MAX): The ultimate technique of Toshinori Yagi, the 8th user of One For All. The user transfers their energy into one arm much like a Detroit or Texas Smash, but instead of using a smaller percentage of power or large percentage of power it is instead 100% and possibly beyond. The user then would punch their enemy in the face at a speed stunning them, next they would transfer the energy into the other arm and punch the enemy in the face again with an upper cut using the other hand, finally the user would transfer the energy back into the first arm, but concentrate all of the power of all previous users as well as their own into the arm before then dishing out a downwards punch to the enemy's face once more, but this time punching the enemy down into the ground focusing all the wind pressure, the shockwave, and the air blast down into the enemy's face as well as crushing them into the dirt. This creates a large Hurricane around the enemy and damages them immensely due to all of the wind pressure, the shock wave, the air blast, the cutting hurricane wind, and the smashing into the ground. The total amount of Damage is [+140] to Perception, Agility, and Strength. The drawback to this is the user would not be able to use One For All again until the next day. {This skill is MAX due to the fact that its Damage cant be upgraded.}**

_**Skills gained from TM's or HM's {All of which are automatically MAX level}: **_

_**The World **_**(TM)****: The World or also known as Za Warudo is a Stand. A physical representation of the users fighting spirit. Most stands have a single unique ability. The World's ability is known as Time Stop which lasts for 12 seconds. When the user does the Time Stop the world around them freezes completely and it allows the user to move in the world around them even though Time is frozen. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze while not getting the stand will get its ability. The Range is 16 to 32 feet from the user. **

_**Crazy Diamond Requiem**_** (TM): Crazy Diamond Requiem is also a stand, but unlike having Za Warudo's unique Time Stopping ability instead Crazy Diamond Requiem allows the user to Restore any object or person to what they were before in time. For example if Crazy Diamond Requiem were to punch a table then it could be transformed into the tree that it is made out of or into individual pieces of wood. It all depends on how far the user wants the object or person to be restored. This skill is differently used with a person since it can be used to reverse any damage done to their body by rewinding them to the point they were before they had the damage. However restoration/rewinding isnt the only skill Crazy Diamond Requiem has since it can also fast forwards an object or person. An example of this is if the user punched a blob of clay and could use CDR to harden it instantly. Both of these skills can be used in tandem allowing the user of Crazy Diamond Requiem to trap their enemies in cement, rocks, trees, ice, and other things that can be transformed into different states. Unlike the regular CD, CDR is different in the fact that it can work on the user as well. The Range is 16 to 32 feet from the user.**

**_Metallica _(TM): Metallica is the third and final Stand TM. Metallica's ability is to control Iron to the point where the user can control the Iron in the blood of their enemies and turning it into Razor Blades, Scissors, Shuriken's, Knives, Kunai's, Needles, etc. Metallica can also stick to the fine particles on the users body allowing it to reflect light and turn the user completely invisible. The Range of this Stand is 16 to 32 feet from the user.**

_**One For All [10th User] **_**(HM): A legendary skill known as a Quirk. Quirks were once all over the world and allowed users to have superhuman powers. This Quirk is the single most powerful of them all. It is a Quirk that can be passed down from generation to generation. Due to this Quirks ability to also grow in power over time it gains more strength generation after generation as well as over the course of the persons life. One For All will give the user memories of the previous users allowing them to master the techniques they have created. The user Naruto Uzumaki is the 10th bearer of One For All. **

_**BloodEcho**_** (HM): By defeating your enemies and killing them you gain BloodEchoes. The echoes of the past of the enemy. By absorbing them you can gain the knowledge of the enemies, learn their skills, gain EXP to level up, and allow you to regain HP from absorbing the blood of your enemies.**

_**IronFist Aura**_ **(HM): The Mishima Bloodline was blessed with the ability to manipulate Lightning. Not enough to create energy based attacks, but enough to generate an aura of Electricity around their bodies and enhance themselves with it. Also they could channel the Lightning into punches making their enemies be damaged by it as well as slightly paralyzed from the electricity.**

_**Repost**_** (TM): When an enemy is Countered, Stunned, Paralyzed, or Trapped they are vulnerable to a brutal attack. The more damage the enemy has already the more damage the Repost does. {Reposting Damage= Luck+Strength+Agility x2 and x 6 due to Uzumaki Genes. x9 if in KCM.]**

**-Character Page End-**

Looking through his stats and bio again Naruto could still hardly believe that he was the son of The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki as well as hardly believe that he was The Kyuubi Jinchuriki or at least half of it. Another thing he found interesting was that apparently he was related to Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju, and Tobirama Senju. The young blond haired boy also still could not wrap his head around the fact that he had all of these abilities, skills, and how much more stronger he has become. Deciding that it was time to test out some of the TM and HM skills he had since he mainly focused on using the ones that were not at MAX level since it appeared any and all HM's as well as TM's were given to him had been ingrained into his mind due to the method of how he had gotten the skills. Basically the memories of how to use the abilities had been installed into his mind forcing him to learn all that could be learned of them and mastering all of them completely.

Anyways now was not the time for thinking of the past and how he gained his current skillset. It was time to exit his home and go to the Ninja Academy since he had promised Hiruzen that he would be in the class when he was at the right age. Currently at Eight years old he was the correct age to enter in the younger group of kids who were around his age. When the Third Hokage had asked him to join the Ninja Academy he had been Four at the time and that was three days before he had started living in The Forest of Death. He remembered the day specifically since Hiruzen did all that he could to invoke The Will of Fire inside of Naruto.

Unfortunately for The Third Hokage the blond haired young man was now much older and with the help of The Gamer ability could see that the older man had tried to manipulate him into being a willing Ninja. Inevitably the Uzumaki would become a Ninja since he was a Jinchuriki and the hosts of the Biju could not decide to be anything, but a Ninja due to the fact they were deterrents to enemy villages and the fact that they would want to be a Ninja since a civilian attacking a Ninja could result in the Ninja killing said civilian without repercussions. In a way Naruto could see that at least Hiruzen was trying to get him to enjoy the duty of being a Ninja by giving him a goal: becoming Hokage. The Hokage was the position of leader in The Village Hidden in the Leaves was a tempting one that would grant the blond power, resources, and access to village secrets as well as possibly his inheritance if Hiruzen or the future Fifth Hokage refused to give it to him. However the position came with its downsides. One being paperwork and another being that he would not be able to train his body as much anymore.

With that thought in mind Naruto decided that he would not become the Hokage, but would still inspire to become as powerful he could be in the Hidden Leaf Village. The most powerful the Uzumaki wanted to become an S-Rank Jonin since becoming an Anbu which was the special ops of shinobi directly under the Hokage in power and could be forced to do S+ rank missions, however those types of missions while they could be exciting depending on what the mission was about it could also be a suicide mission or a mission that could make you do unspeakable things. At least being a Jonin granted the shinobi S-Ranks, but nothing considered S+.

Ignoring these thoughts since they depended on the fact that he actually go to the Academy today and everyday afterwards for four years and then take the Genin Graduation Exam. Because of this knowledge Naruto decided to leave Training Ground 44 and head towards the Academy.

**~Elemental Countries, Land of Fire, The Hidden Leaf Village, Ninja Academy~**

The Uzumaki arrived at the Ninja Academy which ironically and funnily enough was right in front of the Hokage Monument. The face of his Father, his Great Uncles, and The Third Hokage staring straight down at him and the building watching over the newest generation of shinobi. Well hopefully the next generation considering the fact that they had to pass the Genin Graduation Exam and go through four long years of studying. Anyways he would shake his head to clear his thoughts and make his way to the front door of the Academy.

Once Naruto reached the front doors to the Ninja Academy he would push them open with both of his hands and go to where the classroom was for the people his age. Due to Hiruzen Sarutobi getting him a tutor who taught him how to read, write, and speak the one main language of the entire country the blond haired boy could read the directions to the room where the people of his age would be. After getting the directions the Uzumaki would go down the hallway towards the room. As soon as he got there Naruto would open the door and enter the room.

The class room was a large room around the size of a large studio apartment having space for twelve three person desks separated by two rows between the middle line of desks making space for the left line of desks as well as the right line of desks. On the wall by the right line of desks were windows of medium size allowing anyone who sat in the line of desk to see the playground and city. The windows also allowed a nice amount of sunlight to shine through the glass illuminating most of the room. Since the room was mostly empty with only a few no name civilian children there so far the blond haired boy was allowed to pick basically anywhere he wanted as his spot to sit. With that in mind the Uzumaki went to the back most right desk by the wall and chose the seat closest to the window.

Naruto in this position had a vantage point making it easier to see all of the classroom, have his back to the wall so no one snuck up on him, had a nice view due to the window, as well as could see the people who came in through the door and allowed him to examine the people to get a good read on them. Aside from this it also gave him the furthest distance from the teacher hopefully keeping out of sight and mind as well as allowing him to have an exit strategy thanks to the window. Unfortunately he didnt have as much time to himself as he hoped and soon people began to walk in to the classroom.

He sighed as he looked at everyone and knew that this would be a long four years.

* * *

**{AN: And that is all for this time. I know most of you are Naruto fans reading this, but for those of you who are my fans from my other stories I would like to say: I am sorry for not updating any of my other stories sooner and for creating this whole new story. I just had this idea and i wanted to put it into a story. As for my other stories? I am abandoning the My Hero Academia story. I just dont feel as much as a connection with that story as i do with this story or my other ones. Anyways i hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of my new story and I will see you all next time. ****This is King-Of-Gods signing off.}**


	2. One HM and The Shop

**{{Hello all and welcome to the second chapter of Naruto -The Gamer- Uzumaki. First off i would like to apologize for my long absence, but with the Corona Virus going around, Work, and College it has been a shitstorm recently. I have even had to fight depression and lose of motivation due to just everything kind of crashing down around me. Anyways with that in mind lets move on from the depressing shit and get into the story shall we? }}**

* * *

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**Time Skip: [[Time Skip: Amount of Time Skipped]]**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**Location: ~State or Country, City~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Biju/Demon/God/Gamer Profile Speech/Text: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Rasengan"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Game Commands: **"Inventory/Stats"

**Notification Boxes: _"Greetings"_ **

**Scene Transition: ...**

**{AN: Now thats over with, its time to start!}**

* * *

***POV: Third Person***

**(Time: Four Years before Cannon)**

**~Elemental Nations, Fire Country, Hidden Leaf Village, Ninja Academy~**

Naruto was utterly and incredibly bored as he sat in the classroom for the first year Genin hopefuls. The Uzumaki currently had himself seated in the back right row behind the last desk closest to the wall and windows allowing for the suns light to shine down from the sky onto his body, but not his face. As the blond haired blue eyed young male was relaxing on his chair with his left hand on his face propping up his head using his arm and elbow with the edge of his olecranon resting on the wood of the desk. His other arm was crossed in front of his chest with his hand resting on top of his left forearm.

While Naruto was being lazy and watching Iruka as well as Mizuki trying to teach the class he would see a translucent dark sapphire blue square shape with a very thick light blue border around the edge of the square and its about the size of an I-Pad just floating in front of him. The Uzumaki knew from having 'The Game' for some time that this was a notification box and that it would have a message from 'The Game' itself. Usually it was for when he managed to level up, gain new items, get messages from the gamers system, amount of received experience, and or just how long he had slept.

Anyways the current notification box would read in bright orange ink with an easily readable font: _**"Hello Naruto Uzumaki. You have successfully leveled up! **_**_Congratulations! You are now Level 15 since you have gained five levels from your earlier training as well as starting the first day of The Konoha Ninja Academy. Your reward is in your Inventory. Remember you can only choose one for the reward. Also because of your new Level you are now able to go to _The Gamer Shop_. When you have the time just think or say the word_ Shop _and you will see what we have in store for you.__ "_**which made Naruto silently cheer inside of his mind since every he knew that at every five levels he gained something cool. So the Uzumaki would hopefully pull up his inventory in order to check and see if he got something awesome. The blond haired blue eyed young male saying "Inventory." as quietly as possible so he can pull up the menu.

**-Inventory, |Recent Items tab|-**

**^Reward 1^ |HM: The Force|**

**^Reward 2^ |TM: Hadouken| and |TM: Shoryuken|**

**^Reward 3^ |TM: Enhance Weapon Magic|, |TM: Enhance Body Magic|, |TM: Enhance Clothes Magic|, and |TM: Enhance Item Magic|**

**-Inventory, |All Items tab|-**

Naruto had a setting on the system selected that allowed him to see any new or recent items that entered his Inventory so when he had said the command to open the Inventory he saw the three rewards he had to choose from with the All Items tab being closed so he could see the new or recent rewards easier since the All Items tab was sorted alphabetically. The Uzumaki already knew that from experience that if he chose a reward there could he unseen benefits. For example when the blond haired young male had chosen the power known as **One For All** he had also received **Detroit Smash, Full Cowling, Texas Smash, Delaware Smash, Shoot Style,** and** Carolina Smash** at level one. After he had mastered the power as well as the abilities that came with it to a certain point he received **The United States of Smash **as the last ability. So there was a chance that any more **HM**'s like **One For All, Iron Fist,** or **Blood Echo **automatically come with abilities as well as give more abilities in the future.

With the fact that any **HM**'s give more abilities in the future is the reason why Naruto was considering to get **The Force** as his reward instead of the other two options. Plus there was the fact that any rewards that the Uzumaki did not chose went to the game systems Store where he could buy them for a hefty sum of money since he received humungous amounts of money from doing Quests, Challenges, Achievements, and or Side Quests whenever he had the chance.

Anyways with Naruto decided to pick **The Force** as his reward and as he did that he would use his right hand to lift up from his left arms forearm to the first slot and selected the first reward as his choice. Once done the Uzumaki would feel himself grow stronger and more powerful than ever before. The blond haired blue eyed young male also felt a huge amount of energy that flowed all around him and into him. It was as if everything was connected together in harmony like a spider web or a bunch of interlocking pieces in a puzzle. The feeling Naruto was experiencing was both an incredible amount of Light as well as Dark mixing and matching like Yin and Yang inside of him.

Because of his choice Naruto would see another dark blue notification box pop up that would read: _**"With your reward selected you can find the new power within the Skills tab."**_ So with that in mind the Uzumaki would access the **Skills Tab** so that he could see what he had received.

**-Character page, Skills, Recent Skills Tab-**

***Due to selecting The Force HM you have gained Midi-Chlorian's in order to be able to be able to use it.***

_**Force Control **_**(Level: 1): The Force is a universal energy that is connected to all living things and Nature. Unlike Nature Chakra however there is no turning into stone if you mess up. Because The Force is a universal energy it is infinite, but the amount you can draw upon is limited. This helps you control the amount of The Force you can use.**

_**Midi-Chlorian's **_**(Level: MAX): Everyone is connected to The Force just by living, however the few that can use it are truly special. Due to you being one of the few who can use The Force your body has changed subtly. Midi-Chlorian's allow your body to generate an amount of The Force which you can use for Force Abilities. A large Midi-Chlorian's are tiny organism's in your body that draw upon The Force's power passively which is why you can generate an amount of The Force that you can use. Everyone in the Universe has an amount of Midi-Chlorian's, but the amount is much smaller than what a Force User has. The larger the amount of Midi-Chlorian's you have the more of The Force's energy you can draw upon. Because you are The Gamer every Level Up you receive you will gain a changeable amount of Midi-Chlorian's. You also can get Midi-Chlorian's for doing certain Quests, Leveling Up, Aging, doing certain things, and getting specific items. Currently the amount you ****receive per Level Up is 50, per Quest is 20, and per item is 10. **

_**Dark Side**_** (Level: 76): The Force is separated into two halves with a very small middle ground between them. The Dark Side, The Grey Side, and The Light Side. This allows you to see how far into The Dark Side of The Force you are. Getting far into The Dark Side of The Force allows you to gain abilities some may consider...unnatural. Dark Side abilities massively boosts Strength, Charisma, and Stealth, and it also greatly boosts Wisdom, Intelligence, Agility, and Dex. In order to gain Level's in The Dark Side you must commit actions that are considered Evil in Nature. {The Dark side you have is boosted by having The Kyuubi inside you.}**

_**Light**_** _Side _(Level: 74): As the opposite of The Dark Side of The Force, The Light Side has abilities that are not as unnatural, However this does not mean there are not unique things that The Light Side can Side abilities gives a medium boost to Strength, greatly boosts Dex and Agility, and it also massively boosts Wisdom and Intelligence. In order to gain Level's in The Light Side you must commit actions that are considered Good in Nature. {The Light Side you have is boosted by the soul of ? and ? inside you along with you being the reincarnation of ?.}**

**_Grey Side _(Level: 6): The Grey Side of the Force is a little weird. It is neither the Dark nor the Light Side. It is the path of the Middle. The reason why this Side exists is so that a User can use both Dark Side and Light Side abilities, however by using The Gray as a replacement there is no extra damage dealt by the abilities. Gives a great boost to all Stats. In order to gain Level's in The Grey Side you must commit actions that are considered Neutral in Nature**

_**Force**_** _Push _(Level: 1): The ability to use The Force to push objects forwards. The strength of the ability is dependent on the amount of The Force you can control. Currently you can only push small objects such as Rocks, Vines, Kunai, Shuriken, Leaves, Grass, and Bugs. ****To use this ability the user must command their inner Force Energy around an object and envision push the object away them. Cost: 20 Force Points. Damage: 5, + user's Wisdom Stat, and + user's Charisma Stat.**

_**Force Grab**_** (Level: 1): The ability to use The Force to Grab objects. With this power you can grab small objects out of the air in order to lift them, lower them, and or move them around. You can increase the speed in which you lower, lift, move, and grab items by increasing the amount of The Force you can control.****To use this ability the user must command their inner Force Energy around an object and envision holding the object. Cost: 10 Force Points.**

_**Force Pull**_** (Level: 1): The ability to pull objects towards the user. Very useful for getting things of the user's that were knocked out their hands or for other things. Currently can only pull small objects due to the amount of The Force the user can control. To use this ability the user must command their inner Force Energy around an object and envision pulling the object towards them. Cost: 10 Force Points.**

_**Force**** Crush **_**(Level: 1): This is a Dark Side ability. To use this ability the user must command their inner Force energy to surround a target or inside a target. Due to the user's lack of control of The Force the user can only crush targets for thirty seconds. Within these thirty seconds the user can break/crush a weaker targets wind pipe, stop their heart/crush it, stop their lungs/crush them, break/crush rocks, crush heads, crush/break hands, break/crush feet, crush/break legs, break/crush arms, crush/break shoulders, break/crush knees, and crush/break elbows. Cost: 30 Force Points.**

_**Force Scream **_**(Level: 1): This is a Dark Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy into their voice box, vocal cords, mouth, tongue, teeth, and ears. This allows the user to enhance their voice or any noise from their mouth into a deadly Sound based attack. Costs: 25. Damage: 18. Range: 10 meters in front of User.**

_**Force Wound **_**(Level: 1): This is a Dark Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy out of their body and towards their target while visualizing an attack on the target's body such as a cut, stab, punch, or kick. This makes The Force attack the Target. Damage: 5, +Wisdom Stat, and + Charisma stat. Cost: 20 Force Points.**

_**Force Slow **_**(Level:1): This is a Dark Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy out of their body, towards their target's body, surround the air around the Target's body in the user's Force Energy, and envision the Target slowing down. This currently gives an enemy target a -2 to Defense, Reflex Speed, and Attack Speed. The user's Force Power of 6, the user's Wisdom Stat, and the user's Charisma Stat further decrease the enemy target's Defense, Reflex Speed, and Attack Speed making the total -8 plus the user's Charisma as well as the user's Wisdom. Cost: 20 Force Points.**

_**Force Shock**_** (Level: 1): This is a Dark Side ability. To use this ability the user must command all of their hate, anger, sadness, fear, envy, lust, pride, or any negative emotion into their finger tips, then visualize bolts of lightning shooting off the finger tips towards the target while also channeling The Dark Side into the finger tips. The stronger the negative emotion, the Dark Side, and the control over The Force the more powerful the Force Lightning and longer it goes on for. Currently using Force Lightning at its Max power lasts thirty seconds long. Within these thirty seconds the user can kill a weaker target, stun them, or electrocute them. Cost: 20 Force Points. Damage: 6, +Wisdom Stat, and +Charisma Stat.**

_**Force Drain**_** (Level: 1): This is a Dark Side ability. To use this ability the user must hold their hand out towards the target, envision the target's life force in their body, use the Dark side of The Force to grab the life force, pull the life force up out of the body, and pull it towards the user's own body. This ability allow's the user to steal their target's life force in order to heal themselves. This also can be used to steal the target's Midi-Chlorian's allowing the user to refill their Force Reserve's as well. If the target has a larger amount of Midi-Chlorian's than what the user has in terms of Force Reserve's than the user can steal the Midi-Chlorian's and add them allowing for the User's Reserves to grow. For example if the User has 1,000 Force Energy and the Target has 1,500 then when Drain is used and the Target dies the user will have 1,500 from now on. Force Drain can only last thirty second's currently and within these thirty seconds the user can Drain a weaker Target's Life Force fully, their Force Energy, and their Midi-Chlorian's. Cost: 25 Force Points. Damage and Health Healed from ability: 4, +Wisdom Stat, and + Charisma Stat.**

_**Force Fury**_** (Level: 1): This is a Dark side ability. To use this ability the user must focus the Dark Side of The Force as well as their own Rage through out their entire body. This allows for the user to get a boost in Strength and Vitality, a decrease in defense, and makes them immune to some physical and all psychological Status Effects such as Paralyzation, Mind Control, Stasis, Fear, Poison, Stun, and Slow. Every person or creature killed by the user in this state adds another boost on top of it. Currently the boost gained from using this ability as well as killing a creature or person is +2 to Strength, +1 to Vitality, -2 to Defense and lasts thirty seconds long. Costs: 30 Force Points.**

_**Force Mind Control**_** (Level: 1): This is a Gray side ability {This means it is both a Dark Side and Light Side ability}. To use this ability the user must concentrate The Force on a Target's mind and once the user is connected to their target's mind the user may use this ability to inflict ****Dizziness, Confusion, Blindness, and Deafness. Also the user can instead make their target become under their control and do things the user wants. The user can even make the target forget things or feel different emotions. This ability can only directly control a weaker target's mind or infect debuff's on a weaker target. Costs: 20 Force Points.**

_**Force Precognition**_** (Level: 1): This is a Gray side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy outwards and into the Universe's Force Energy, make a connection with it, and pull the Universe's Force Energy into the user's mind. This allows the user to briefly see the future through a vision or allows the user to get a sixth sense for danger briefly. The longer into the future the user can see and the longer the sixth sense lasts depends on the user's control over the force, the strength of the connection to the Universe's Force Energy, and how much Energy is taken from the Universe. So far this ability only allows a vision thirty seconds into the future and thirty seconds of danger sense. Cost: 300 Force Points.**

_**Force Sight**_** (Level: 1): This is a Gray Side ability. To use this ability the user must channel their Force Energy into their eyes. This allows the user to see all target's through Smoke, building's, and or obstacles. The Sight can see if the target is Good which is showed through the Blue coloring, Neutral through Gray coloring, or Evil through Red coloring. Of course their are cases in which there are Target's who are Neutral that lean towards one side which leads to a Grayish Red or Grayish Blue. This ability also works if the user has been Blinded by any means. Force Sight for now can only last for thirty seconds. Costs: 15 Force Points.**

**_Force_ _Manipulation _(Level: 1): This is a Gray Side ability. To use this ability the user must channel their Force Energy all through out their body, into their clothes, and the air around them. This allow's the user to either Enhance themselves with the Force's Energy gaining a boost of +6 to all stats except Stealth and to all Damage dealt or to allow the user to hide themselves completely from all Targets gaining a +2 to Stealth. For now the effect of Camouflage or Enhancement can last for only thirty seconds. Costs: 15 Force Points.**

_**Force Breath Control**_** (Level: 1): This is a Gray Side ability. To use this ability the user must channel their Force Energy into their Lungs, nostrils, and windpipe. This ability can be used to close the nostril's, keep the lungs expanded, and expand the windpipe further allowing for the user to hold their breathe for a long period of time allowing the user to become immune to airborne poison or to explore underwater longer. The user can also use this ability to increase the rate in which oxygen enter's the body by expanding and closing the Lung's faster, keeping the windpipe open, and keeping the nostril's wide open allowing for an increase of energy in the user's body making the user get a temporary boost of +2 to all stats. For now this ability can only last for thirty seconds. Cost: 20 Force Points.**

_**Force Enlightenment**_** (Level: 1): This is a Gray Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy outwards up into the Universe's Force Energy, make a connection with it, and draw in the Universe's Force Energy into the user's body. This allow's for the user to regain all of their spent Force Energy, reduces the cost of all Force Abilities, and give's the user a temporary boost in power. The current boost +1 to Damage and Attack and the ability only last's thirty seconds. Cost: 0 Force Points.**

_**Force Battle Mediation **_**(Level: 1): This is a Gray Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy outwards up into the Universe's Force Energy, make a connection with it, and draw the energy into both the user's mind and body. This ability can also be used on allies by making connections for them into the Universe's Force Energy and making them unconsciously draw upon the energy. By doing this the user allows for themselves and their allies to gain a temporary boost of all stats. Currently the boost is +2 , it lasts for thirty seconds, and costs 35 Force Points.**

_**Force Burst of Speed**_** (Level: 1): This is a Gray Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy into their Legs, Eyes, and Mind allowing for the user to gain a boost in their attack speed, base speed, reflex speed, and sprinting speed. Gain's a Temporary boost in Defense. Currently the boost is +2, it lasts thirty seconds, and costs 25 Force Points.**

_**Force Deflection **_**(Level: 1): This is a Gray Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy all throughout their body. This allows the user to Deflect object's thrown at them to the ground. Cost: 6 Force Points to use, but it costs more when actually Deflecting something. Cost varies based on what exactly is Deflected.**

_**Force Energy Resistance**_** (Level: 1): This is a Gray Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy into their Mind and Body allowing for the user to get a boost in defense against Effects such as Stun, ****Electrocution, Sonic, Fire, and Cold. The boost currently is +6, lasts thirty seconds, and costs 20 Force points.**

_**Force Barrier **_**(Level: 1): This is a Light Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy around their body. This allows the user to increase their defense temporarily. Currently the boost reduces damage by 4 and it lasts thirty seconds. Cost: 20.**

_**Force Vitalize **_**(Level: 1): This is a Light Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy out of their body and into their allies bodies. This allows the user to Heal their allies. Amount Healed currently: 5, + user's Wisdom Stat, and + user's Charisma Stat.**

_**Force Valor **_**(Level: 1): This is a Light Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy inside their body as well as out of their body into their allies bodies. This allows the user the ability to give themselves and their allies a boost to all Stats. Currently the boost is +2 and lasts twenty seconds. Cost: 25 Force Points.**

_**Force Heal **_**(Level: 1): This is a Light Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy and move it into their own life force. This allows the user to Heal themselves. ****Amount Healed currently: ****5, + user's Wisdom Stat, and + user's Charisma Stat.**

_**Force Aura**_** (Level 1:): This is a Light Side ability. To use this ability the user must concentrate their inner Force Energy all throughout their body, into their clothes, and into the air around them. This allows the user to gain a temporary boost in defense. Current boost is +2 and lasts twenty seconds. Cost: 25 Force Points.**

**-Character Page, Skills, Recent Skills Tab End-**

Naruto's eyes were definitely bulging out of his skull with his jaw completely and utterly dropped reading all of these abilities that came with **The Force** which was apparently a part of the Universe itself. He could not believe the amount of skills he had gotten from the **HM**. It was incredible and he personally wondered just how powerful **Force** users could become. The Uzumaki questioning in his mind _'Holy fuck. Are there Force User's who can move planets?'_ as he laid back into his seat. As he wondered about **The Force** he would think to himself _'Shop'_wanting to see exactly what else **The Game** had decided to give him.

**-Shop Page-**

***Welcome to The Shop! In this Shop you are able to buy things from this Universe or any other Universe. Of course nothing is free. Which why you will now have Shop Points. You currently have 10,000 Shop Point's since this is your first time visiting The Shop as well as due to your hard work so far. You can gain Shop Points from Leveling Up, finishing Quests, doing certain things, and selling certain item's inside of The Shop. Also The Shop can and will update for new Items and The Shop contains Common things such as paper to Unique things such as HM's so use Filters to help you navigate The Shop.***

**||All Items purchasable: 20,000,000,000 - All Skills purchasable: 1,000,000 - All TMs purchasable: 200 - All HM's purchasable: 5 | All Items available in The Shop: 999,999,999,999 - All Skills Available: 999,999,999,999 - All TMs Available: 999,999,999,999 - All HM's available: 25****. #Shop Filter Tab#||**

**-Shop Page End-**

Just seeing the sheer amount of things were available for him to purchase as well as not purchase to Naruto made him curse inwardly. There was a lot to go through for him. Deciding to make things easier he would go to the **Shop Filter Tab** in order to narrow down the things he wanted. It was a good idea all things considered when he found that there were **Skills** labeled **Skills for Daily Life** such as Dish washing or Cleaning. Also interesting to note that the **HM's** available were simple labeled **Dragon Ball Fighter Z,** **Devil May Cry 1,** **Mortal Kombat 11,** **God of War 1, ****Dragon Ball Xenoverse, ****Injustice: God's Among Us,** **Infamous, God of War 2, Devil May Cry 3,****Infamous Second Son**, **God Of War 3, ****Devil May Cry 4,** **Spider-Man**, **Dark Souls, ****Marvel's Avengers, Dark Souls 2, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Devil May Cry 5, Dark Souls 3, Blood Borne, God Of War 4,** **RWBY, One Piece, **and **Sekiro**. The ones that were purchasable were Sekiro, RWBY, Infamous, Dark Souls, Mortal Combat 11, Dark Soul's 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Blood Borne, Marvel's Avengers, Infamous Second Sons, One Piece, and Dark Souls 3.

The **HM's** unlike **One For All** and **The Force** were very different considering unlike the two Naruto had gotten before they were names of what sounded like other games. This made the male realize that when or if he bought any of these **HM's** that he would be able to pick and choose certain powers from the titled Games like **One For All **and **The Force** for example. However because of how powerful and rare the **HM's** are meant they were incredibly expensive. Hell the ones available for purchase were 4,000 Shop points and up. The most expensive being Injustice: Gods Among Us and Marvel's Avenger's with both sitting high at 10,000. The least expensive was Sekiro at the previously mentioned 4,000 Shop Points. The rest were somewhere between the two with The Dark Soul's trilogy and Blood Borne towards the top, One Piece beneath them, Mortal Kombat 11 beneath that, with the Infamous series after, and RWBY right above Sekiro.

Of course much like the **HM's **the **Items, Skills, **and **TM's **are also from the games based off the **HM's** so there were a few very interesting things he had found in The Shop. Question was did Naruto want to potentially waste his Shop Points on an **HM **or instead spend it on certain **Item's, Skills, **and **TM's **since they way less expensive than the **HM's**. The most expensive **TM** currently was 2,864 Shop Points. **Items **and **Skills** were a bit different with the most expensive **Item **and **Skill **being 10,000 with the least expensive being 4 Shop Points but anything not worth above 500 Shop Points was basically considered useless or not needed.

Because of how important this decision would be for him Naruto would close his eyes and lean back into his seat more trying to think of his options trying to pick the best one possible.

* * *

**((AN: And that is all for this time. Again i apologize for my long hiatus, but when you get depressed, exhausted, and lack motivation for a long time there isnt much one can do. I hope you all forgive me. I should be able to update my stories much more frequently. Also please tell me your thoughts on your chapter. I know it was a bit of an Info Dump with Force powers, but there are a shit ton of abilities one can use with The Force. Anyways tell me also what you think i should do with The Shop. Considering their are Item's called "Captain America's Super Solider Serum", "StormBreaker", "Hulk Serum", "Green Lantern Ring", "Green Lantern Battery", "Kryptonian Serum", "Mjolnir", and much more. I honestly love OP Naruto fanfictions and i like Lemons as well as Harems. Currently the Harem is: Hinata, Samui, Karin, Tayuya, Anko, Ino, TenTen, Kin, FemHaku, ****Temari, Shizune, Shizuka, Yugito, Fuu, Guren, Karui, Mabui, Kurotsuchi, Yugao, Sasame, Amaru, Shion, Kotohime, Koyuki, Kagero, Yakumo, Hana, Tsume, Tsubaki, Tsunade, Yukata, Ran, Ruka, Isaribi, Sana, Saya, Suzume, Susuki, Momiji, Shiseru, Chiyo, Chino, Ajisai, Fuyo, Suiren, Emi, Yukimi, Yurika, Mai Kagestu, Seramara, and Pakura. I might cut it down later or i might not. It depends on wha i want to do with the extra characters i found on the Naruto Wiki page XD.))**


	3. Exiting the Shop, School, and Kidnapping

**((AN: Hello all and welcome to the newest chapter of Gamer Naruto. If you haven't read the review I posted I decided to tone down the Harem. New list is in the reviews. Other than that Nothing Else has changed. Anyways lets get on with the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**Time Skip: [[Time Skip: Amount of Time Skipped]]**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**Location: ~State or Country, City~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Biju/Demon/God/Gamer Profile Speech/Text: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Rasengan"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Game Commands: **"Inventory/Stats"

**Notification Boxes: ****_"Greetings"_**

**Scene Transition: ...**

* * *

***POV: Third Person***

**~Elemental Nations, Land of Fire, Konoha~**

**((Time: 4 Years before Cannon Starts))**

Naruto was looking at the stuff he could buy at the shop still. The amount of things he could buy was incredible. He had looked through every single thing he could purchase right now and to say there was a lot was an understatement. The Uzumaki was stuck between choosing what exactly he could buy. Naruto knew that he should only buy an HM or TM if only absolutely necessary right now due to the fact that they were insanely expensive so he was currently looking through the Skills and Item's lists right now. TM's and Skills had an interesting difference since TM's were Skills, but TM's were what could be considered Unique Skills. For example Naruto drew the comparison between a basic skill that every Ninja knew: The Substitution Jutsu and a Unique Skill only some people knew such as Blood Line Limit Techniques.

Which was actually a pretty good way to actually describe the Skill's and TM's since most of the Skill's in the shop were somewhat basic, but the TM's could be quite literally anything. So the Uzumaki would internally debate with himself over what he wanted to do. As he would look at the list of Item's and Skill's his eyes would be drawn to the One Piece section of both. The Devil Fruit's amazed him. They gave a variety of different powers as well as abilities at the cost of swimming which would not be a problem for him considering he could use Chakra to stick to the surface of water or maybe even Fly one day. The three different Haki's and The Seven Rokushiki were also very interesting Skill's. The question to Naruto was which Devil Fruit did he want to eat. He definitely wanted a Logia since it would transform him into an Element. He did not want a Zoan since being an Animal would be weird and the Uzumaki did not want the Paramecia either since they were all just generally weaker than Logia Fruits since Logia's had intangibility to all physical attacks and no one in this world knew Haki to harm Logia users.

So Naruto would buy the strongest Logia Devil Fruit, The Rumble-Rumble Fruit which costed 800 Shop Points leaving him with 9,200 Shop Points left to spend. Once done purchasing the Rumble-Rumble Fruit the Uzumaki would purchase the Three Haki's which lowered his 9,200 Shop Points to 8,200 Shop Points since all three costed him a total of 1,000 Shop Points thanks to the fact that they were bundled together under the one name of Haki. With that done Naruto would move over to the Marvel and DC section of the Shop. He looking at all the Item's and or Skill's he could get. The better Item's were insanely expensive sitting at exactly 8,200 Shop Point's since the Shop's Setting's allowed the Shop to update itself to the amount of Shop Points he had currently. This allowed the Uzumaki to browse things he could actually buy.

The most interesting yet least expensive things in the Marvel Item shop were called: The Captain America Super Serum and The Terrigen Gas. The Item's descriptions said that the Serum would boost the users body to beyond peak perfection and that it would work only if the user injected it into their bloodstream. Its cost was 1,000 Shop Point's. The Terrigen Gas's description, however said that it was a compound that could unlock the body's natural mutation. The gas costed around 1,800 Shop Points. As for the Injustice God's Among Us side of things there was: The Speed Force Liquid Formula, Blue Beetle Scarab, Green Lantern Ring, Green Lantern Battery, Red Lantern Ring, Red Lantern Battery, Yellow Lantern Ring, Yellow Lantern Battery, Alan Scott's Green Lantern Ring, and Alan Scott's Green Lantern Battery. The Speed Force Liquid Formula was 6,000 Shop Points, The Blue Beetle Scarab was 5,400 Shop Points, The Lantern Ring's were 800 Shop Points and The Lantern Battery's were 2,000 Shop Points except for Alan's Scott's Green Lantern Ring and Battery. The Alan Scott Green Lantern Ring was 1,600 Shop Points with The Alan Scott Green Lantern Battery being 2,800 Shop Points.

The only reason why the Alan Scott's Green Lantern Ring and Battery were more expensive was according to it's description that it was apparently connected to one of the DC Universe's Elemental Force's known as The Green which was basically the connection of all plant life/nature on the planet as well as the fact that the Alan Scott's Green Lantern Battery would not need to be recharged by a larger power battery like a regular Lantern Battery. Which interested Naruto because he wondered if the Ring and Lantern would give him the ability to control Wood like the First Hokage or Vegetation like those rare few people in Kusagakure. The Uzumaki thinking _'Who knows? Maybe I can control both Wood and_ _Vegetation.' _as he looked over what he wanted from Marvels Avengers and DC's Injustice God's Among us.

However while both Marvels Avengers and DC's Injustice God's Among Us lists were both impressive, but there was of course other things from the different Games that were impressive such as Devil May Cry's various Devil Arm's and the weapon's of Vergil as well as Dante, RWBY's Dust Crystal's and weapon's, Spider-Man's multiple Gadgets and the two Super Soldier Spider Serums both Peter's and Mile's spider serums, God Of War's weapon's, Dark Soul's weapon's, and Sekiro's Mortal Blade as well as the multiple skill scrolls that could be found in Sekiro.

From what Naruto read of everything there Miles' Super Soldier Spider Serum, Alan Scott's Green Lantern Ring and Battery, The Liquid Speed Force Formula, Sekiro's Skill Scrolls, and The Blue Beetle Scarab were the most interesting and useful things to buy considering that all of these Items would serve to make him more powerful and stronger than before. Deciding to be smart the Uzumaki would purchase Miles' Super Soldier Spider Serum, making his 8,200 Shop Point's drop down to 6,000 Shop Point's. After getting that he would purchase both Alan Scott's Green Lantern Ring and Battery which dropped his 6,000 Shop Point's down to 1,600 Shop Point's in total.

Unfortunately 1,600 Shop Point's would not be enough to get anything that would increase Naruto's power and strength further. With his shopping done the Uzumaki would exit the Shop and now back looking at the classroom he would take the Miles Morales Super Soldier Spider Serum, the Alan Scott Green Lantern Ring, the Alan Scott Green Lantern Battery, and Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit out of his inventory. Once all of the items were out Naruto would first inject the Super Soldier Spider Serum into his body. The liquid going into his blood stream and changing him to become stronger, faster, more durable, get more stamina, and gain new abilities.

_**"**_**_Congratulations! You have gained new Stat's and Skills!"_** The Game would inform him through a small dark blue pop up notification box that appeared on the left side of his vision. He dismissing the notification soon after its arrival.

With that done the Uzumaki would place the Alan Scott Green Lantern Ring on his right ring finger and absorb the Alan Scott Green Lantern Battery into his body. From the description he had gotten from the Battery when he bought it Naruto would know that he could do this because of the fact that Alan Scott had done it. With the Alan Scott Green Lantern Battery inside of his body he could feel himself getting even more faster, stronger, get more stamina, become more durable, and gain even more new abilities.

_**"**_**_Congratulations! You have gained even more new Stat's and Skills!"_** The Game would inform him through another small dark blue pop up notification box that appeared on the right side of his vision this time. He getting rid of the notification for the second time.

Naruto with both of those tasks done did the third task he had set for himself. The Uzumaki taking the Rumble-Rumble Fruit into his hands and eating every last bite. Once the Devi Fruit was fully inside of his body he could feel his body gain the ability to transform into Lightning. Thankfully he could just stay in his normal Human form until whenever he was in trouble. Naruto feeling himself become faster than ever before, gain even more stamina, and get even more abilities.

_**"**_**_Congratulations! You have gained way more Stat's and Skills than before!"_** The Game would inform him through the third and final small dark blue pop up notification box that appeared on the middle of his vision this time. He closing the notification box for the final time as he would now decide to see what his improved Stat's were like and what his new skills were.

Naruto saying quietly to himself "Stat's." as he then watched as a new large dark blue pop up notification box appear and cover almost all of his vision. The Uzumaki wanting to see how strong he was now enhanced with the tasks he had done were now accomplished.

**-Character Page, Stat's-**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Age: Eight Years Old**

**Titles: The Gamer, Survivalist, Yang Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Descendent **

**Level: 15**

**EXP: 0/15,000**

**Chakra Natures: Wind, Water, Lightning**

**[Bonuses only apply when using Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Uzumaki Genes, Green Lantern, and Super Soldier Spider Serum] {Uzumaki Genes and Super Soldier Spider Serum are always active.}**

**HP: 5,000/5,000 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] ****[x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x9 KCM] [Regen: +2,684 Health per Minute]**

**SP: 5,000/5,000 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] [****x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x9 KCM] [Regen: +2,684 Stamina per Minute]**

**CP: 9,000/9,000 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] ****[x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x9 KCM] [Regen: +2,684 Chakra per Minute]**

**MP: 5,000/5,000 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] ****[x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x9 KCM] [Regen: +2,684 Mana per Minute] **

**Electric Energy: 200 Million Volts [x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] [x6 Uzumaki Genes] [x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] [x9 KCM] [Regen: 50,000,000 EE per Minute]**

**Strength: 12 [x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] [x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x9 KCM]**

**Vitality: 12 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] ****[x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x9 KCM]**

**Perception: 8 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] ****[x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] [x10 Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit Power] ****[x4 KCM] **

**Defense: 14 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] ****[x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x9 KCM] {Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit Power makes you ****intangible to all physical attack's and weapons except ones enhanced by Haki and Sea-stone. Also swimming in still water is now impossible.}**

**Charisma: 10 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] ****[x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x10 Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit Power] ****[****x4 KCM] ****{Charisma can be used to Intimidate or Convince.}**

**Intelligence: 6 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] ****[x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x10 Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit Power] ****[x4 KCM]**

**Wisdom: 8 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] ****[x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x10 Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit Power] ****[****x4 KCM]**

**Agility: 20 ****[x4 Base Green Lantern Enhancement] ****[x6 Uzumaki Genes] ****[x8 Super Soldier Spider Serum] ****[x10 Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit Power] ****[x9 KCM]**

**Luck: ? [Your Luck has been both cursed and blessed. Forever cursed to face adversity. Forever blessed to overcome it. What determines if you succeed or fail is your Karma. Do good things and the more chances you have to succeed. Do bad things and the more chances you have to fail. Luck also determines Crit Chances and Crit Damage.]**

**AP: 20 {Ability Points. Used to upgrade any of the Stats above except Luck for obvious reasons.}**

**Bio: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was born on October 10th three years ago. On the night of his birth a mysterious masked man named ? attacked his father, Minato Namikaze also known as The Fourth Hokage and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki also known as The Red Death. Because Kushina was the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi the Biju escaped on the night of Naruto's birth due to ?'s attack. Because of the Kyuubi being free once Minato made ? flee he would seal the mighty beast into Naruto at the cost of his own life. ****Unfortunately Kushina died that night as well from exhaustion and being impaled by the Kyuubi leaving Naruto an orphan. Minato also managed to split the Kyuubi's power in half making two parts: The Yang Part and The Yin Part. Yang Chakra amplifies the Physical side of Chakra making the body much more stronger. Unfortunately due to this Naruto has an imbalance lacking Yin Chakra which enhances the mind, awareness, learning, life, making jutsu, and noticing things making his life harder. Fun Fact: Kushina is related to Mito Uzumaki by being her Niece. Mito Uzumaki is the wife of the First Hokage: Hashirama Senju making her Naruto's Great Aunt and making Hashirama as well as Tobirama Senju; the Second Hokage his Great Uncles.**

**Inventory: Enhanced Burial Blade, Enhanced Blunderbuss, Animal Fur x16, Animal Meat x16, Custom Knife x10, Custom Spear x10, Bow, Arrow x 10.**

**-Character Page, Stat's, End-**

Naruto seeing how much he had gained because of his purchases in The Game's Store made him feel good about the fact that he had bought all the things that made him stronger, faster, more durable, and gained more stamina than before. He even noticed a new energy he could control which made him smirk since he knew it was from the Miles Morales Super Soldier Spider Serum and the Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit. With that done the Uzumaki would close the notification and say to himself quietly again "Recent Skills." and then he would see another notification pop up.

**-Character page, Skills, Recent Skills Tab- **

**_Haki: Observation_ (Level: 1): Observation is the sixth sense, the ability to sense the presence of others around the user. Even if the one being sensed is concealed or too far away for any other sense to detect them. More skilled users of this Haki can not only feel other one's presence, but their emotions and intents. They can detect the strength of a person based on their spirit which is what is detected by the Haki. ****Observation Haki can also be used in battle, with enough skill, one can use this haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict.****Masters of observation Haki are also able to generate a physical manifestation of their haki called Aura. By decreasing their aura, a Haki user can conceal their presence from other observation haki practioners. By increasing their aura, the user can increase their physical abilities, while giving off a spiritual pressure that can damage anyone trying to read them with Observation Haki. ****[Give's a +6 to Perception, Intelligence, and Wisdom when in use. Cost: 50 SP when used to activate the ability and an extra 5 SP per minute over the time its activated.]**

**_Haki: Armament_** **(Level: 1): Armament Haki allows the user to manifest their willpower into an "armor" of sorts. This not only allows the user to protect themselves from harm, but allows them to augment their own brute strength. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense and any attack enhanced by Armament Haki hit immensely harder than it would normally without it. ****This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. However, unlike seastone, it does not negate a user's Devil Fruit powers, allowing them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers. [Give's a +6 to Strength and Defense when in use. Cost: 100 SP when used to activate the ability and an extra 5 SP per minute over the time its activated.]**

**_Haki: Conqueror's_ (Level: 1): Conqueror's Haki allows the user to use their own Willpower to dominate those with weaker Willpowers. This can cause the weaker of the two Will's to submit causing the person with the weaker Willpower to be knocked unconscious or unable to move due to an extreme sensation of "fear". ****This Haki usually manifests itself based on the users emotion, when the user experiences great emotion it takes shape in the form of aura. This aura is normally a light which varies in colors and expands based on the amount of strength one has. Powerful enough aura can dominate the wils of anyone in the vicinity, bringing them to their knees. The destructive surge of this aura can destroy the area around the user, crumbling rocks and thickening the air. ****The mastery of this Haki allows one to to pick and choose who they wish to dominate whilst in its most basic form, blindly knocks out all those with weaker willpower. [Give's a +6 to Charisma when in use. Cost: 200 SP when used to activate the ability and an extra 5 SP per minute over the time its activated.]**

_**Electrokinesis**_** (Level: 1): The Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit allows its devourer to control, manipulate, absorb, sense, and create Lightning or Electricity. Since this Devil Fruit turn's the devourer's body into Electric Energy and uses that Energy. **

**_Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, and Stamina _(Level: MAX): Because of the Super Soldier Spider Serum, The Rumble-Rumble Devil Fruit, and The Green Lantern Battery's absorption the user has gained all of these as various passive buffs. The buffs are visible in the Stat's section of the page.**

**_Superhuman_ _Equilibrium _(Level: MAX): The ability to achieve a state of perfect ****equilibrium in any position imaginable. Will adjust position on instinct allowing balance on virtually any object no matter how narrow it is.**

**_Spider-Sense_ (Level: MAX): When danger is present there will be a buzzing sensation in the user's head that acts as a sort of early warning system. This will allow the user to react accordingly to any danger present. This ability offers near complete awareness of the surroundings and due to the user's reflexes being as quick as they are will allow the user to instinctively dodge or counter nearly all attacks. **

**_Energy-Thread Generation _(Level: MAX): The ability to produce threads of electricity from the user's hands. These threads carry the same tensile prehensility of Spider-Man's webs allowing the user to swing from place to place, yank or flail around their oppenents, or send a nasty shock of electricity through the threads allowing the user to knock out opponents easier.**

**_Spider-Camouflage _(Level: MAX): This ability allows the user as well as his clothing to blend into his surroundings. This allows the user to be able to Stealth around much more easily as the effect basically makes the user invisible to the normal eye, However eyes like the Sharingan,** **Byakugan, and the ? which can see Chakra in the body.**

_**Spider**** Sticking**_**(Level: MAX): Like a spider the user now has the ability to stick to any surface they desire. This ability covers the user's enitre skin allowing for the user to cling to anything with any part of themselves.**

_**Green Lantern Ring**** Abilities** _**(Level: MAX): The ring is powered by willpower. Each Green Lantern wears a ring that grants them a variety of possibilities. The full extent of the ring's ability has never been rigorously defined in the stories, but two consistent traits are that it grants the power of flight and that all its effects are accompanied by a green light. ****Green Lantern Ring's have allowed their users to perform all sorts of feats with the ring. From shrinking objects to turning people invisible. ****The signature power of all Green Lanterns is the ability to conjure "constructs:" solid green objects that the Green Lantern can control telekinetically. These can be anything, such as a disembodied fist to beat a foe, a shield to block an attack, a sword to cut a rope, or chains to bind a prisoner. Whatever their shape or size, these constructs are always pure green in color. ****The rings of the Green Lantern Corps allow their bearers to travel very quickly across interstellar distances, fast enough that they can efficiently patrol the universe. They allow the wearer to survive in virtually any environment, and also remove the need to eat, sleep and pass waste. The rings can translate practically any language in the universe. They possess powerful sensors that can identify and analyze objects. ****A noteworthy power the rings _do not_ have is the ability to automatically heal injuries, though they can provide shielding. The effectiveness of the ring is tied to the wearers Willpower.**

**-Character page, Skills, Recent Skills Tab, End-**

Seeing all of these new abilities made Naruto smirk as he knew he would now be able to do even more than he could before. The Uzumaki wanted to be the strongest of all of the Hokage's that came before him so having all of these skills as well as The Game would help him on his path to becoming the greatest ever. He knew that he would have to work hard to control his now enhanced body as well as work hard to be able to use his newest abilities.

Once done going over what his new Stat's were and what he could do now Naruto would close the information box that popped up. Now back to focusing on the class the Uzumaki would notice that the subject of the lesson for the day was something they went over a couple times before. The subject of course being about the Third Great Ninja War in which his father, Minato Namikaze had earned his nickname: The Yellow Flash for perfecting the famous Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Anyways about after around thirty minutes or so going over the war would Iruka tell the class it was time for the combat portion of the class.

This made Naruto grin as he stood up out of his seat and would follow the rest of the class out the doorway and into the sparring field. The Uzumaki joining the class circle and standing near Hinata as he watched some people fight. Eventually it would get to his turn. Naruto matching up with Sasuke Uchiha for this spar. The Uzumaki decided that he would win this match with a complete one sided victory.

Once Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the field Iruka would tell them that they could begin fighting. Sasuke once hearing this would rush forwards to Naruto intending to beat the blond young man quickly. The Uzumaki in response would use one of his abilities to flex on the black haired boy. Naruto saying quietly to himself when Sasuke got within a couple inches of him _**"The World" **_and instantly time would stop. This allowed him to move to the side and stick out his foot. Once time had resumed the Uchiha would trip over the extended leg of Naruto making him go face first towards the ground quickly reacting Sasuke would use his hands to do a handstand. The black haired boy would push up off the ground allowing for his body to do a flip allowing him to get back on his feet. As Sasuke was doing this Naruto was facing towards the Uchiha with his hands in his pockets.

With both of the young males facing each other once again Sasuke would charge towards the Uzumaki. The blond again waiting right until the black haired boy was right in front of him once more. Naruto saying to himself quietly once more _**"The World" **_in order to stop the flow of time again. This time Naruto would grab some grass off the ground, put it into the air in front of Sasuke, and walked around behind the Uchiha and made sure to rip the grass up a bit to make it look like he used the replacement jutsu with the blades of grass. Once done the Uzumaki would turn around to face Sasuke and used his left foot to kick the back of the black haired boy. Time resuming as soon as his foot connected to the Uchiha's back.

Because of Naruto's super strength and increased stats this would cause Sasuke to be launched to where he was facing currently and unfortunately tripped over himself tumbling across the ground and rolling along the dirt. The Uzumaki watching with his hands in his pockets as the black haired boy barely managed to stop himself at the edge of the sparring field. The Uchiha standing up from the ground and charing towards him once more. The blond was kind of disappointed with Sasuke so he decided that he would end it with his next attack.

Naruto waited until the Uchiha got close enough that he was inches in front of him before then uttering quietly to himself _**"The World" **_for the third and final time. Once inside the stopped time the Uzumaki would walk around to the side of Sasuke used one leg to stick out in front of the black haired boy's legs and used his other leg to pivot kick the Uchiha into the back. As soon as the Uzumaki's foot connected with Sasuke's back for the second time the time around them would resume allowing for the momentum Naruto made with his pivot kick to effect the Uchiha's momentum making the black haired boy get launched towards the direction the other boy was facing. Sasuke tumbling forwards again, but this time before he could recover the Uzumaki would be in front of him to kick the Uchiha in the face hard to knock him out.

With the black haired boy unconscious the blond would be declared the winner of the spar. Naruto would walk off the field and to the ring of his classmates surrounding the sparring ring. Once there the Uzumaki decided to simply enjoy watching the other students spar while he stood next to Hinata. He giving the black haired girl a smile causing her to blush, but smile back at him. The blond haired boy would talk to the Hyuuga girl as they stood next to one another in the sparring ring. He getting to know the Heiress and telling her a bit more about himself as well.

Eventually the class ended for the day and Naruto would decide to walk Hinata to her mansion. The Uzumaki just talking to the girl as they walked together with her guard nearby. When the Hyuuga girl got home he wished her a good night and began walking back to his house. The blond soon getting home. As soon as he was inside his apartment he would enter his Hyperbolic Time Chamber ID so that he could begin training with his new abilities as well as experimenting with them to see if any of his ideas had any merit. After a couple of hours grinding away at the skills as well as then beginning to experiment with the new powers he had control over Naruto would exit the ID.

When the blond haired boy exited the ID he would receive this notification in a small dark blue box that appeared in the middle of his vision: _**"Quest Added!"**_and deciding to look at the Quest's he would say to himself quietly "Quest's." as he then would see a large dark blue box appear in front of the smaller box. The Uzumaki would see this:

_**+# Quest: The Cloud Thief #+**_

_**The ambassador from the Land of Clouds sent here by the Raikage was sent with another mission. This mission was to kidnap the Hyuuga Clan Head's youngest daughter; Hanabi Hyuuga of the main branch family because she is a baby, however Hinata Hyuuga was able to hide her sister and has been kidnapped instead. **_

_**Main Objective: Rescue Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Side Objective: Kill/Defeat Cloud Ninja (0/12)**_

_**Additional Objective: Kill/Defeat the Kidnapper**_

_**Rewards: 6,000 EXP for Rescuing Hinata Hyuuga, 1,000 EXP for each Cloud Ninja Killed, 10,000 EXP for Killing the Kidnapper, Reputation with Hinata goes up, Reputation with Konoha goes up, Reputation for both the Main and Side Hyuuga Family Branches, and a total of 20,000 Ryu (Can gain more from Looting off bodies and claiming bounties).**_

**_Note: If you fail this mission then Hinata Hyuuga will suffer a fate worse than death. She will be used to breed an army of __Byakugan__ wielders for the Raikage._**

**_Accept?: Y/N_**

This caused Naruto to freeze in his tracks because he actually liked Hinata. She was a fun if not shy person to talk to and she didn't actually seem to dislike him or be neutral to him. The Hyuuga girl was his first real friend throughout his time at the academy so seeing the note at the end of the Quest Message made him angry. At this moment the Uzumaki would swear to not let anyone hurt her and accepted the Quest without a second thought.

Naruto running out of his apartment barely being able to lock and close the door behind him as he sprinted in the direction of where Hinata's house would be. From there he would be able to use his Electrokinesis to sense where any nearby hight amounts of Bio-Electricity were. Considering the fact that Cloud Ninja were known for their Lightning Based Natures and Jutsu's the Uzumaki would be able to sense the Cloud Ninja's current location. He sprinting over there without a second thought.

Once Naruto arrived at a clearing where he could see a group of twelve Cloud Ninja surrounding another guy with a large burlap sack over his shoulder as they made a run for Konoha's walls the blond haired boy unable to control his anger shouted _**"The World!" **_causing time to stop. The Uzumaki would sprint over there, get through the Ninja, and to the guy holding the burlap sack. As soon as he reached the man he would grab the sack and pull it from the mans frozen hands. After that was accomplished Naruto ran with the sack containing Hinata in it to the other side of the clearing. After getting there he would gently place the sack down and untie it. Naruto pulling the sack down letting Hinata go free.

This unfortunately took up too much of the time _**The World **_provided for him when it stopped time. Time now resuming normally would cause the Cloud Ninja to notice that Hinata was gone from their grasp and turn to where Naruto was since he did shout earlier. As soon as all of the Cloud Ninja saw him and Hinata they would freak out a bit considering how much Naruto looked like Minato. The group of thirteen deciding to capture Naruto and to recapture Hinata.

The Uzumaki not having any of their shit would use _**The Force**_ to lift up all of the Cloud Ninja at the same time off the ground with a simple hand gesture. He crushing his hand into a fist and using _**The Dark Side**_ to crush their throats slowly. Naruto wanting to draw out their death's as his now glowing acid yellow blood red ringed eyes stared at them. Because of the nature of his emotional state some of _**Kyuubi's Chakra**_ would begin to leak out of his body causing a bubbly orange aura of chakra to surround him. Hinata was beside Naruto looking at the blond in awe as she watched him do all of this. She not feeling the negative effects of the Biju's presence because Naruto could control the killing intent and was currently directing it at the Cloud Ninja.

Because of the _**Kyuubi's Chakra **_making an appearance the ANBU and the Third Hokage would arrive almost instantly to see Naruto using _**The Force **_to lift the Cloud Ninja and _**The Dark Side **_to crush their throats. Before the Hokage or ANBU could react, however Naruto would use his power to knock them unconscious by completely closing their windpipes making them suffocate until they were asleep.

With the threat over the Uzumaki would calm down letting the _**Kyuubi Chakra **_to go away, let go of the now dead bodies allowing them to drop to the ground, and notice a small dark blue notification at the right side of his vision pop up and it reading: _**"Quest Complete! All rewards gained!"**_ making the blond look at Hinata and tell her he was sorry that she had to see him kill those guys causing her to say that it was alright because one she is aiming to be a Ninja and death is a part of a Ninja's life, two being that he rescued her, and three being that he looked cool while he rescued her.

The Third Hokage as well as his ANBU walked up to the two kids. Hiruzen asking them both about what happened and then asking Naruto what he did. The Uzumaki would explain that he saw the Cloud ambassador exit the Hyuuga Mansion with the guy carrying burlap sack that seemed to be moving around and followed him here into the clearing where he saw the guy meet up with the Cloud Ninja. The blond then explained _**The Force**_ as an ability the Kyuubi gave him and telling the Hokage that he meet the Biju when sleeping one night finding out that he was the Biju's Jinchuriki. Hinata explained that she was kidnapped by the Cloud ambassador after overhearing that he was trying to find Hanabi and hid her younger baby sister, but was caught by the ambassador.

To say that Hiruzen was furious was an understatement. He ordered the ANBU to bring the unconscious Cloud Ninja and the Ambassador to Torture and Interrogation. The man was not about to allow these thirteen men as well as the Raikage to go unpunished. Once some of the ANBU did as ordered with the help of the Shushin the rest of the ANBU would stay with him. The Third Hokage then would order two ANBU to deliver Hinata back to Hisashi the Hyuuga Clan Head and to tell him of what happened. The two ANBU would do as ordered. They both each placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, but before they could leave the girl would kiss Naruto's cheek and thank him. The blond just watching her leave soon after thanks to the ANBU using the Shushin again since it was quicker that way. Once that had happened Hiruzen would still have some ANBU with him as he congragulated Naruto on what he did and told two more of his ANBU to escort the Uzumaki home. They doing what the other two did with Cloud Ninja and Hinata by using the Shushin.

As soon as Naruto was in front of his apartment the ANBU would disappear in another Shushin to go back to The Hokage's side. The Uzumaki would enter his apartment right after he got home. He making sure to close and lock the door behind him as he would then head to the bathroom, undressed, showered, dried off, went into the bedroom, changed into pajama's, and got into bed so he could fall asleep.

* * *

**((AN: And that is all for this time. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I know that there is not a lot of dialouge going on, but i figured that mostly everyone knows the what is being said thanks to the descriptions of what I write. Plus whenever I write one of these chapters its super late. Like I start at 1 AM and end at 5 AM. That is if I don't go to sleep and continue the chapter the next day. Usually it takes a good 7 days for me to write one chapter. 2 Days to come up with the basic direction of where the chapter goes, 2 days writting the story, 2 days of going over mistakes and fixing them, and a day or two extra to add some things I think would fit in nicely or to continue fixing things. It's not a perfect process and it can take longer since I want to make sure each chapter is around or above 5,000 words. This chapter is much more than that of course (6,470). Anyways I hope you all have a good day or night. **

**This is King-Of-Gods signing out. Peace.))**


End file.
